The proposed University of Maryland, Baltimore (UMB) CCHI Administrative Core will be responsible for overall organization, management, decision-making, evaluation and supervising the entire range of CCHI activities to ensure highly productive research efforts. To that end the Core will focus on: 1.) facilitating communications amongst the Research Projects, Service and Pilot Cores, Opportunity Fund Management Core and Principal Investigator; 2.) implementation of periodic evaluations; 4.) allocating and reallocating resources to meet program goals; 5.) tracking and prioritizing fiscal and other resources; and 6.) organizing presentations and publication of data. The goal of the Administrative Core is the successful implementation of UMB-CCHI goals and objectives so that the specific aims of each Project and Core may be accomplished. A key mission of this Core is to maintain a stable, flexible, yet centralized infrastructure to promote and harmonize the research conducted on human immunology. The Administrative Team brings with it breadth and depth of experience in managing large diverse grants including the current UMB-CCHI grant for the past 4 years. This same Team will work together to coordinate the activities of the CCHI Research Projects as well as the Service and Pilot Cores, and the Opportunity Fund Management Core that are meant to support and synergize the research.